Maaf
by FranSizu
Summary: Cloud yang ingin meminta maaf kepada Shulk, tiba tiba saja mendapat sebuah kejadian yang hampir meremukkan hatinya. Warning: Gak jelas, OOC, agak Sho-ai(?), dst. One Shot.


Maaf

Disclaimer:  
Super Smash Bros characters © Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, MONOLITHSOFT, Square-Enix  
Story by me  
Warning: Injury, gaje, alur mundur, OOC, dst…  
If you don't like it, don't read it  
If you enjoy for read, don't forget to like it

* * *

 _Kata orang, ketika hubungan antara 2 orang atau lebih renggang, maka untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang renggang tersebut dapat diperbaiki dengan cara meminta maaf. Maaf adalah permintaan ampun atau penyesalan karena melakukan suatu kesalahan kepada seseorang dan tidak menganggap lagi kesalahan tersebut._

 _Namun, tidak jarang, terkadang ada yang memilih untuk tidak langsung mengucapkan maaf dan memilih menundanya. Sehingga hari berganti hari, mereka berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut, namun tetap dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Ketika hari itu tiba dan kata maaf belum diucapkan, semuanya sudah terlambat..._

 _Bagaimana mengucapkan maaf saja menjadi begitu sulit sehingga menunggu hari itu juga?_

* * *

 **GAME!**

"Oh tidak!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan kalah dalam pertandingan.

Shulk, 18 tahun dengan tinggi 171 cm, harus mengalami kekalahan dalam pertandingan melawan Robin dan Kamui. Saat itu, dia satu tim dengan Cloud Strife, ex-soldier yang berusia 21-23 tahun. Puncak kekalahan Shulk-Cloud disebabkan karena Cloud kalah terlebih dahulu dengan serangannya yang di-Counter Surge oleh Kamui. Sehingga Shulk menjadi keteteran menghadapi Robin dan Kamui. Bahkan meskipun mengandalkan lebih Monado Arts dan Vision, tetap saja kedua serangan special-nya tidak dapat menolongnya menghadapi dua pemuda rambut putih itu.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah..." kata sang announcer.

Mendengar kata kata sang announcer, pemuda hom itu menundukkan kepalanya, tahu bahwa tim-nya kalah.

"KAMUI DAN ROBIN!" seru si announcer yang membuat Kamui dan Robin bersorak gembira.

"Kita berhasil Robin! Kita berhasil mengalahkan Shulk dan Cloud! Ini semua karena taktik jenius mu itu!" seru putra mahkota Hoshido itu. "Uhhhh... iya..." kata Robin yang kelihatannya tidak bersemangat meskipun dirinya menang. "Ada apa, Robby? Kok kamu tidak begitu gembira?" tanya Kamui. "Soalnya..." kata pemuda berjaket hitam itu melirik ke arah Shulk yang sedang menyesali kekalahannya. "Oh, Shulkie... dia kan kalah melawan kita, dan mungkin kau bisa coba untuk menghibur dia? Kamu kan sahabatnya.." kata Kamui memberi nasihat. "Baiklah, akan aku coba..." kata Robin

Tactician rambut putih itu menuju pemuda homs itu untuk mencoba menghiburnya.

"Hei, kamu baik baik saja?" tanya Robin.

"Robin? Mungkin aku baik baik saja..." jawab Shulk dengan nada yang tidak semangat.

"Kau tidak perlu sedih seperti itu, masih ada pertandingan lainnya. Semangat donk!" kata Robin mencoba untuk mengembalikan semangat sang pewaris Monado itu.

"Terima kasih, Robin..." kata Shulk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong Cloud kemana? Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya untuk sekedar diskusi soal pertandingan tadi?" tanya Robin.

"Aku suka idemu, Robin. Mungkin aku akan coba berbicara dengannya..." kata pemuda hom itu.

* * *

Meskipun sudah dihibur oleh Robin soal kekalahannya kemarin, rupanya hanya manjur satu hari saja. Karena keesokan harinya, terjadi perdebatan hebat antara pemuda hom rambut pirang dengan ex-soldier berambut jabrik yang menjadi satu tim. Perdebatan keduanya sudah seperti debat rumah tangga antar suami-istri(?).

"SEHARUSNYA KAU PAKAI LIMIT BREAK AGAR KAMU BISA MENGHINDARI SERANGAN SMASH KAMUI!" seru Shulk dengan nada yang keras.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak pakai Visionmu itu? Bukannya kau bisa counter?" jawab Cloud dengan respon yang kalem.

"Kamu kan enak, tiermu itu tinggi. Sedangkan aku? Tierku rendah, bahkan jauh dari kamu, Cloud!"

"Setidaknya, tiermu lebih tinggi daripada Zelda..."

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang tiernya tinggi atau rendah! Robin, Reflet, Kamui dan Robin... Tier mereka lebih rendah dari kamu, seharusnya kau manfaatkan untuk menolongku, TAPI KAU MALAH MENGHAMBURKANNYA BEGITU SAJA!"

Mendengar homs muda yang marah marah itu, Cloud sebenarnya tidak mau berdebat dengannya. Bukan karena dia sering kalah debat, namun karena dia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Personalitynya yang bergitu stoic, membuat dia akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shulk yang sedang berapi api dengan satu kalimat.

"Ah, memang kau saja yang lemah..."

Namun tidak disangka-sangka, kalimat yang meluncur di mulut ex-soldier itu menusuk hati sang pewaris Monado itu, hingga membuat dirinya terdiam.

"Aku... lemah?"

* * *

Sementara itu, Cloud yang keluar mansion karena tidak mau berdebat dengan Shulk terlalu lama, mencari tempat duduk dan menemukan sebuah batang pohon yang telah tumbang. Sambil berpikir semoga pohon itu bukan berasal dari Villager, Cloud segera duduk di batang tersebut. Sambil duduk, dia membersihkan dan mengasah Fusion Sword yang segede gaban itu.

"Tadi aku ngomong apa ke dia?" tanya Cloud kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak habis pikir bahwa dia telah melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang mungkin akan menyakiti hati Shulk.

"Cloud? Kamu di situ ya?" tanya seorang gadis rambut putih panjang dan mengenakan bando hitam.

"Corrin? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Cloud melihat gadis yang merupakan putri penerus kerajaan Nohr itu.

"Aku hanya jalan jalan sedikit sambil menikmati pemandangan.." kata Corrin sambil meminta Cloud untuk menggeser posisi duduknya agar dia bisa ikut duduk di batang pohon itu.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar, lalu Corrin menarik nafas panjang dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Kamu kelihatannya gelisah. Ada apa?" tanya putri penerus kerajaan Nohr itu melihat gelagat tentara Shinra itu.

"Tidak ada apa apa..." kata Cloud berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Hm..." Corrin mulai berpikir. "Meskipun kamu begitu stoic, bukan berarti kamu bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelisahmu itu kan? Katakan saja padaku sejujurnya, maka aku akan mendengar..." kata Corrin.

Bujukan putri setengah manakete itu membuat Cloud menarik nafas panjang dan membuka mulutnya.

"Tadi aku berdebat dengan Shulk karena kami berdua kalah bertanding melawan Kamui dan Robin..." kata Cloud menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berdebat. Tapi karena dia tidak terima atau bagaimana, aku membalas semua argumennya bahwa dia itu lemah. Kurasa aku merasa bersalah telah melontarkan kalimat seperti itu kepadanya.."

Mendengar isi hati dari Cloud Strife, akhirnya putri penerus kerajaan Nohr itu ingin memberinya nasihat yang mungkin Cloud akan bisa lakukan.

"Hei, apa kau ingin meminta maaf?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Corrin membuat tentara Shinra itu terdiam.

"Minta maaf?" tanya Cloud.

"Meminta maaf adalah ungkapan permintaan ampun atas kesalahan yang telah dilakukan yang bertujuan untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan orang lain. Sebenarnya mudah dilakukan, namun sulit untuk mengucapkannya. Tapi kalau dilakukan, permusuhan akan terhapus..." kata Corrin menjelaskan. "Nee, bagaimana kalau kau ungkapkan saja permintaan maafmu kepada Shulk? Aku yakin dia pasti mau menerimanya..."

Ex-soldier itu terdiam. Kemudian dia berdiri dari batang pohon tersebut sambil menunjukkan wajah stoicnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Cloud. "Soal minta maaf, biar aku yang akan memutuskan..."

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat latihan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Smash Mansion...

"UGH!" seru pemuda hom rambut pirang itu sambil menggunakan Monado-nya ke arah sandbag yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Shulk, tenanglah sedikit!" seru Robin yang pada saat itu bersama dengannya di tempat latihan.

"Dia bilang aku lemah!" seru Shulk sambil menggoyangkan pedang merahnya ke arah sandbag itu.

Menggunakan semua kekutan yang dia miliki, dia benar benar frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang. Pasalnya setelah kalah melawan Robin dan Kamui, dia berdebat dengan Cloud. Semua debat yang panjang lebar itu hanya dibalas dengan 1 kalimat yang menusuk hati sang pewaris Monado itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang frustasi. Tapi tolong, dinginkan kepalamu itu!" kata Robin mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya.

"UGHHHYAAAAAAA!" seru Shulk sambil membantingkan Monado-nya, mengeluarkan cahaya pedang tersebut dan sandbag itu terlempar ke atas karena Up Smash-nya.

Kemudian, pemuda hom itu menarik nafas panjang karena capek. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi penuh dengan keringat karena latihan tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya tactician rambut putih itu sambil menyodorkan handuk putih itu kepada hom muda itu.

"Sedikit..." kata Shulk sambil menggunakan handuk tersebut untuk mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Kamu pasti capek, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" tanya Robin sambil menyodorkan tempat minum berisi air minum kepadanya.

Shulk kemudian meminum air dari tempat minum tersebut. Kerongkongannya yang terasa kering akibat teriakannya dari latihan tersebut menjadi segar kembali.

"Terima kasih, Robin. Kurasa kau benar, latihan hari ini membuatku capek. Aku ingin pulang ke mansion dan segera mandi air hangat..." kata hom muda itu. "Tetap saja, suatu hal yang aku inginkan adalah, meminta maaf kepada Cloud karena aku sudah marah marah padanya..."

"Itu ide yang bagus! Mungkin kamu bisa bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf!" kata Robin.

"Kalau begitu, kemas barang-barangmu dan kita pulang ke mansion!" "Terima kasih, Rob," kata hom muda itu kembali ceria.

Saat kedua orang itu berjalan pulang menuju mansion, tiba tiba saja...

* * *

Hari ini, Cloud ingin mengunjungi kamar Shulk yang berada di lantai 2 mansion untuk meminta maaf atas perdebatan kemarin. Dia berharap homs muda itu membuka pintu kamarnya setelah diketuk, lalu mengucapkan kata maaf dan keduanya berdamai kembali.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Namun itu masalahnya.

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Shulk, namun tidak ada jawaban.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ex-soldier itu mengetuk pintu itu berkali kali, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Hal tersebut menyebabkan kegelisahan mulai meliputinya.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Cloud.

Meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan wajah yang stoic, namun jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Kekhawatiran terus menguasai dirinya.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Cloud! Kau sedang apa di situ?" tanya Corrin saat melihat Cloud yang terus menerus mengetuk pintu.

"Aku... tidak melakukan apa apa..." jawab Cloud mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya dihadapan putri penerus kerajaan Nohr tersebut.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu mengetuk pintu kamar Shulk berkali kali?" tanya Corrin yang ingin mengetahui maksud dan tindakan ex-soldier itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari putri penerus kerajaan Nohr tersebut, Cloud akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Corrin. Cloud berharap, putri setengah manakete itu tahu di mana sang pewaris Monado itu berada.

"Corrin, Shulk ada di mana?" tanya Cloud _to the point._

"Dia..." kata Corrin.

* * *

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Cloud tunggu!" seru Corrin ketika Cloud langsung berlari setelah mendengar jawaban dari Corrin.

Cloud langsung berlari begitu mendengar jawaban dari Corrin, bahwa Shulk mungkin bersama dengan Robin. Dia yakin bahwa Robin merupakan sahabat dari hom muda itu, dengan harapan anak itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Cloud tidak peduli dengan putri penerus kerajaan Nohr itu. Dia hanya ingin menemui Shulk, untuk meminta maaf.

Akhirnya Cloud menemukan Robin di taman, sambil berharap tactician rambut putih itu mencerahkan pikirannya. Tidak hanya Robin, Cloud juga melihat, Kamui, Lucina, dan Reflet. Namun pikirannya mendung kembali, sebab orang yang dia cari cari tidak menampakkan wujudnya.

"Hey... hai Cloud.. uhm... apa kabar?" sapa Robin sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Robin, di mana Shulk?" tanya Cloud.

Robin yang mendengar pertanyaan Cloud soal keberadaan homs muda itu membuat dirinya tercengang, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, namun di dalam hatinya penuh dengan kehampaan.

"Robin..." kata Reflet dan Lucina.

Robin hanya terdiam. Dari raut wajahnya, dia tidak ingin menunjukkan perasaan sesungguhnya kepada ex-soldier itu, namun dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Cloud.

"Cepat katakan, di mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Cloud lagi.

Pertanyaan tentara Shinra itu meskipun datar namun bersifat bentakan itu membuat lelaki rambut putih itu tersentak, lalu menunduk. Sontak saja wajah Robin menjadi sedih -penuh dengan kesedihan. Sebenarnya Robin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kesedihan masih meliputi dirinya.

"Robin, ada apa? Kau tidak begitu wajar sekarang..." kata Cloud.

Robin lalu menegakkan kepalanya, pertanda akan menjelaskan sesuatu kepada tentara Shinra itu.

"Cloud Strife, dengarkan perkataanku dan kau akan tahu di mana Shulk berada.." kata Robin dengan suara yang sedikit serak dari biasanya. "Shulk, dia..."

Robin mulai menceritakan segalanya ketika dia bersama dengan homs muda itu dengan seadanya, tidak ditambah maupun dikurangi. Namun setelah mendengar cerita Robin, Lucina dan Reflet tiba tiba saja menangis sambil berpelukkan. Kamui memegang dahi-nya sambil menahan air matanya sambil berkata "Mengapa?". Robin juga menangis setelah menceritakan ceritanya.

Sedangkan Cloud?

Dia langsung berlari menuju tempat Shulk berada sekarang. Meskipun dia tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apa apa seperti Lucina, Reflet, Kamui, ataupun Robin, pikirannya terus teringat-ingat akan cerita Robin.

* * *

 **Robin's Flashback**

 _Kemarin setelah menemani Shulk latihan (untuk meluapkan rasa frustasinya karena kalah bertanding), dia mendapatkan Vision, bahwa dia dan Robin akan dikeroyok oleh kelompok berandalan. Kelompok berandalan itu adalah kelompok yang suka menggangu para angkatan Smash, termasuk angkatan IV. Akhirnya Shulk meminta Robin untuk mencari jalan lain agar keduanya dapat pulang dengan selamat. Robin berkata bahwa jalan lain lebih jauh ketimbang jalan yang biasa mereka pakai yang sekarang ditempati kelompok berandalan itu. Namun demi keselamatan dirinya dan sahabatnya, akhirnya Robin setuju untuk menggunakan jalan lain menuju Smash Mansion._

 _Saat mendapatkan jalan tersebut, Robin dan Shulk kemudian berpisah, karena Robin ada janjian dengan Kamui. Keduanya mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan berpisah. Namun saat Robin sampai ke tempat tujuan untuk bertemu dengan Kamui, dia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Putra mahkota Hoshido itu mulai bertanya soal firasat tersebut, dan rupanya tebak saja. Robin tiba tiba saja berlari ke tempat di mana dia dan Shulk berpisah._

 _Rupanya kelompok berandalan itu tidak hanya menguasai jalan cepat, tapi juga menyebar ke jalan jalan lain. Saat itulah, Shulk dihadang oleh anggota kelompok berandalan beserta pemimpinnya. Pemimpin tersebut menggunakan akal liciknya agar hom muda itu mengira kelompok tersebut hanya menguasai jalan cepat. Tadinya, Shulk akan melawan kelompok berandalan tersebut sendirian. Namun, karena dia terlalu lelah akibat energi yang dia gunakan habis untuk latihan, akhirnya dengan mudah, kelompok berandalan tersebut menghajarnya sampai babak belur._

 _Sesampainya di sana, Robin dan Kamui berlari dan melihat hom muda itu penuh dengan memar dan luka, serta darah di kepala dan mulut karena kelompok berandalan tersebut beserta pemimpinnya. Hati tactician rambut putih itu menjadi rapuh dan retak, penuh dengan kesedihan, tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya, sang pewaris Monado, kini menjadi korban dari kelompok berandalan tersebut._

 _Saat Robin menceritakan semuanya kepadanya Cloud, pandangannya menjadi buram karena menjadi penuh dengan air mata. Lalu dia menangis seperti yang dilakukan Lucina dan Reflet. Siang hari yang cerah itu kemudian menjadi mendung, turut menyaksikan kesedihan yang dialami Robin.._

* * *

Sesampainya di klinik Dr. Mario...

Cloud membuka pintu klinik tersebut. Klinik itu dimiliki oleh Dr. Mario, yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari mansion. Klinik itu bertujuan sebagai tempat berobat sekaligus merawat Smasher yang entah alasannya karena setelah bertarung, sakit, atau kecelakaan.

"Selamat datang!" kata Dr. Mario sopan.

Cloud hanya terdiam, tidak merespon sapaan dari dokter itu. Saat itulah, hujan mulai turun, membasahi bagian luar klinik tersebut dan sekelilingnya.

"Ayo masuk! Tidak usah malu-malu. Untung saja kamu datang sebelum hujan turun," kata Dr. Mario memecahkan keheningan. "Langit-nya lebih gelap dari biasanya ya..."

"Iya.." kata Cloud sambil melihat hujan dibalik jendela klinik tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kalau kau ingin apa, katakan saja. Aku akan siap melayani.." tanya Dr. Mario.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Shulk.." kata Cloud _to the point._

"Ara, kebetulan sekali, ini jam menjenguk..." kata Dr. Mario. "Aku ingat kemarin malam, Robin dan Kamui datang ke klinikku. Anak itu berada dalam gendongan Robin, tidak sadarkan diri dengan banyaknya memar dan luka. Dengan ekspresi yang sedih, Robin memohon agar anak itu diberi pertolongan pertama secepatnya. Memang aku sudah mengobati luka-nya, namun sampai sekarang anak itu belum siuman.."

Dokter itu kemudian merapihkan jas dokternya. Setelah itu, dia kembali berbicara.

"Tadi ada 2 pengunjung yang datang ke sini untuk menjenguk anak itu. Aku mengetahui kalau 2 orang itu adalah teman anak itu yang membantunya melancarkan Final Smash,"

"Kalau begitu, dia dirawat di kamar mana?" tanya Cloud.

Kemudian Dr. Mario menunjukkan arah menuju kamar tempat Shulk dirawat. Homs muda itu dirawat di rawat inap. Kamar itu berfungsi sebagai tempat berbaringnya pasien yang terluka atau sakit. Cloud mendatangi kamar itu dan dia bertemu dengan seorang pria berusia 30 tahun dengan lengan kanannya yang lumpuh dan makhluk oranye yang bundar dan memiliki sepasang telinga panjang yang menyerupai tangan yang disebut sebagai ras Nopon.

"Kamu yang bernama Cloud Strife itu bukan?" tanya pria berumur 30 tahun itu.

Cloud mengangguk.

"Shulk sering berbicara banyak tentangmu. Aku Dunban, dan makhluk bundar ini adalah..."

"Heropon Riki!" seru Nopon oranye itu menyela pembicaraan Dunban.

Cloud terdiam.

"Hahahahahaha... tidak apa apa kalau kau bereaksi seperti itu.." kata Dunban sambil menepuk pundak Cloud dengan tangan kirinya, semenjak dia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya akibat penggunaan Monado yang secara berlebihan saat peperangan melawan Mechon.

Cloud memandang homs muda itu yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Kepalanya dililit perban, pipi kirinya dipakai plester dengan muka yang penuh lebam. Tubuhnya hanya terlihat leher dan kedua pundaknya yang terluka, tertutup oleh selimut dan terlihat lilitan perban di antara pundak kanannya dan lehernya. Meskipun terluka dan terbaring, rupanya Shulk tetap mengenakan kalung kesayangannya, dibuktikan dengan adanya tali kalung berwarna hitam di lehernya.

"Robin yang mengantarkan Shulk ke sini.." kata Dunban. "Begitu mendengar bahwa dia tidak sadarkan diri, kami langsung ke sini dan menjenguknya. Kata dokter, dia mengalami patah tulang di lengan kanannya serta sedikit pendarahan di dahinya. Tapi kalau sampai besok dia belum sadar, kami akan bawa dia pulang ke dunianya untuk diperiksa oleh Sharla dan Linada..."

 **DEGH!**

 _Dibawa pulang ke dunianya?_ pikir Cloud dalam hati.

Cloud melihat wajah Dunban. Pria itu memang bersedih, namun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, karena dia yakin bahwa Shulk akan baik baik saja. Sedangkan Riki berusaha untuk seceria mungkin walaupun sebenarnya dia begitu sedih melihat teman homnya mengalami luka luka. Bagi Cloud, ini merupakan pemandangan yang tidak wajar. Berusaha untuk tegar, padahal penuh dengan kesedihan karena temannya terbaring di tempat tidur dengan lilitan perban di tubuhnya. Ex-soldier itu menjadi merasa bersalah tidak hanya kepada Shulk, tetapi juga Dunban dan Riki.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Riki tinggalkan kamar ini? Besok kami akan ke sini lagi sebelum kami bawa dia pulang. Kau tidak apa apa kan kalau kami tinggalkan dia?" tanya Dunban.

Cloud hanya menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dengan anggukan, berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali ke dunia kami untuk membicarakan hal ini ke yang lainnya. Tolong jaga dia baik baik.." kata Dunban berpesan kepada Cloud.

"Dan jangan bertengkar ya!" kata Riki dengan suara yang _childish_.

Kedua orang itu meninggalkan kamar tersebut untuk kembali ke dunia mereka.

Sekarang di kamar rawat inap itu hanya ada Shulk dan Cloud.

Ya, di kamar itu hanya ada 2 pemuda berambut pirang. Salah satu diantara mereka dalam keadaan terbaring, tidak sadarkan diri akibat dihajar kelompok berandalan tersebut.

Menarik nafas panjang, Cloud akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pelan selimut itu hingga ke dada bawah. Dia melihat lengan kanan Shulk yang kini ditutup perban sebelum dibungkus dengan _arm-sling_. Sedangkan lengan kirinya dililit perban di beberapa bagian serta plester yang menghiasi jari tangannya. Hati Cloud menjadi terenyuh melihatnya, tidak disangka bahwa untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat luka separah ini pada tubuh hom muda itu.

Ex-soldier itu kemudian memegang tangan kiri Shulk sambil menatap wajah anak itu yang sepertinya tenang di dalam tidurnya.

"Hei Shulk..." kata Cloud kalem.

Kemudian, lelaki berambut jabrik itu menarik nafas panjang kembali. Dia tahu bahwa Shulk tidak akan membalas sapaan tentara Shinra itu. Hanya dibalas dengan nafas teratur hom muda itu.

Cloud akhirnya meletakkan kembali tangan kiri hom muda itu dari genggamannya ke ranjang, lalu Cloud mengambil kursi agar dia bisa duduk disamping ranjang itu. Cloud lalu duduk disampingnya. Ex-soldier itu mengambil nafas panjang lagi sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan sehingga kita berdua kalah bertanding.." kata Cloud.

 _Hening._

Selama 5 menit, keheningan itu terjadi sebelum Cloud berdiri dari kursinya lalu melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas kata kataku yang mungkin telah menyakiti hatimu. Ini semua salahku, salahku yang telah membuat dirimu terbaring di sini. Ini semua karena aku tidak dapat menjagamu..."

 **Tes**

Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata dingin ex-soldier itu. Dia tidak menyangka matanya akan panas karena hal tersebut. Namun untuk menjaga _image cool_ -nya itu, dengan air mata yang sedikit ditahan, akhirnya dia mengucapkan kata kata yang dia ingin ucapkan kepada pewaris Monado itu.

"Maafkan aku, Shulk..."

Setelah mengucapkan kata kata permohonan maaf tersebut, Cloud kembali duduk di kursinya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya sedikit lebih ringan setelah mengucapkan permohonan maaf tersebut, namun dia tetap merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian. Ingin sekali dirinya membalas dendam terhadap kelompok tersebut yang telah menyakiti hom muda itu.

Ketika dia menundukkan kepalanya, pandangannya menjadi buram karena air mata yang selama ini ditahan. Dia berusaha menyeka habis air mata di matanya, namun tetap saja air mata itu semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Ketika Cloud berusaha menyeka habis air matanya dengan kepala yang tertunduk, tiba tiba saja dia merasakan kepalanya diusap oleh sebuah tangan, tangan yang kasar karena dihiasi perban dan plester. Tersentak, akhirnya Cloud mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Shulk yang sudah membuka kedua mata toska-nya, walaupun kedua matanya sayu.

"C-Cloud..." kata Shulk sedikit serak. "J-Jangan nangis..."

Namun entah tenaganya habis atau apa, tangan kirinya mulai terlepas dari usapannya. Untung-nya, Cloud langsung menahan tangan yang dihiasi oleh lilitan perban dan plester serta sebuah gelang perak dengan batu berwarna hijau itu dan diletakkan di ranjangnya.

"Tenagamu itu belum cukup..." kata Cloud. "Tapi terima kasih..."

Cloud lalu melihat meja dan menemukan sebuah gelas dan thermos air. Dia menuangkan air dari thermos itu ke gelas. Gelas itu digenggam oleh tangan kiri Shulk dan meminumnya berkat bantuan dari ex-soldier itu.

"Terima kasih..." kata hom muda itu dengan nada yang lemas.

Mendengar kata kata "terima kasih" yang keluar dari mulut hom muda itu, Cloud mulai merasakan kehangatan dari Shulk yang terbaring lemah itu. Sambil tersenyum tipis, Cloud mengatur posisi ranjang itu agar posisi tubuh homs muda itu 120 derajat. Setelah itu, Cloud duduk di kursi-nya, siap menjaga pewaris Monado itu.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu..." kata Cloud. "Aku telah membuatmu kecewa karena kita berdua kalah bertanding, menyakiti hatimu dengan kata kataku, dan membuatmu seperti ini, terbaring di ranjang klinik. Ini semua salahku..."

"Tidak, Cloud. Ini bukan salahmu..." kata Shulk. "Seharusnya... aku yang meminta maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menerima kekalahan dan marah marah kepadamu. Aku juga telah merepotkanmu karena kondisiku yang sekarang..."

Kedua pemuda pirang itu saling melempar maaf. Setelah itu, keduanya mulai tersenyum dan mulai menerima permintaan maaf dari masing masing pihak. Namun tidak disangka sangka, Robin mengintip kedua pemuda pirang tersebut dari balik pintu kamar. Robin langsung berlari menjauhi pintu kamar, Cloud yang mendengar bunyi sepatu Robin langsung mengikutinya.

"Cloud, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Shulk.

"Ke suatu tempat.." kata Cloud. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu.."

Hom muda itu sebenarnya tidak ingin Cloud pergi setelah keduanya bermaaf-maafan. Namun kali ini, dia merelakan Cloud pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum diketahuinya. Tiba tiba saja dia mendapatkan Vision, bahwa Cloud membuntuti Robin menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang merupakan markas kelompok berandalan.

 _Cloud... jangan jangan kau ingin... balas dendam?_ tanya Shulk dalam hatinya.

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan Robin, Cloud terus membuntuti pemuda rambut putih itu. Sesampainya di sana, Cloud mengetahui bahwa Robin telah mengumpulkan beberapa orang dan bergegas menuju suatu tempat. Kemudian, dia bersembunyi agar tidak diketahui oleh Robin. Rupanya Robin bersama beberapa orang bergegas menuju markas kelompok berandalan.

Saat sedang bersembunyi, terjadi keributan di markas tersebut.

 **BRAK! PRANG! BUK! BAK! SLASH! KROMPYANG(?)!**

Terpancing oleh kegaduhan tersebut, Cloud kemudian mulai memasuki markas tersebut untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi di sana.

Sementara di dalam markas kelompok ruffian tersebut, terlihat Robin, Reflet, Lucina, Kamui, serta Dunban dan Riki sedang menghajar para anggota kelompok ruffian tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat sisa kelompok tersebut beserta pemimpinnya menjadi ketakutan. Saat penyerangan tersebut, sang Heropon Riki melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Riki menemukan sesuatu! Riki menemukan harta!" seru Heropon itu sambil menunjuk nunjuk 'harta'.

Selidik punya selidik, rupanya harta yang dimaksud oleh Riki adalah undangan turnamen Smash Bros, sebuah koin emas, Rupee emas, nugget emas, hadiah dari pertandingan, pedang yang terbuat dari logam, buku kepunyaan Reflet, alat yang belum selesai dikerjakan, dan sebuah motor besar!

"Tunggu, itu kan buku punyaku yang hilang sebulan yang lalu! Aku mencarinya dan tidak ketemu!" kata Reflet "Itu kan hadiah pertandingan yang kemarin! Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Kamui "Dan itu.. alat yang dibuat Shulk yang hilang seminggu yang lalu! Grrrrrr... kelompok ini benar benar tidak bisa diampuni!" seru Robin geram.

Keenam orang itu tidak percaya bahwa selain kelompok berandalan tersebut suka mengganggu para angkatan Smash karena dipenuhi dengan iri hati dan dengki, mereka juga mencuri beberapa benda yang membuat beberapa angkatan Smash menjadi resah karena mereka.

Di tengah 'pengrebekan' tersebut, muncullah Cloud yang membuat keenam orang tersebut menjadi terheran heran dengan maksud kedatangannya.

"Ada apa ini ribut ribut?" tanya Cloud.

"Cloud... itu..." kata Lucina.

Ex-soldier itu melihat sekelilingnya. Keenam orang yang sedang 'mengrebek' barang curian, anggota kelompok berandalan yang telah dihabisi, serta sisa anggota beserta pemimpinnya yang terlihat ketakutan. Tiba tiba saja kedua matanya tertuju kepada sebuah motor besar.

"I-Inikan... Fenrir.. sejak kapan dia ada di sini..."

"Cloud, jangan jangan motormu itu..." kata Dunban.

Tiba tiba, kedua mata Cloud menjadi lebih tajam dari biasanya. Kemudian dia melirik kelompok berandalan itu sehingga mereka dan pemimpinnya menjadi lebih ketakutan dari biasanya. Rupanya Cloud menjadi marah bukan hanya karena mereka telah menyakiti Shulk, tapi juga mereka mencuri motor-nya yang bernama Fenrir itu. Segera dia mempersiapkan Fusion Sword miliknya dan siap mengeluarkan Limit Break-nya itu.

"OMNISLASH!"

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, karena Shulk sudah siuman, dia tidak perlu kembali ke dunia asalnya. Dia dipindahkan ke kamarnya di Smash Mansion. Dalam proses pemulihan itu juga, dia mendapat banyak jengukan dari beberapa penghuni.

"Bagaimana lengan kananmu?" tanya Robin yang sedang menjenguknya. "Semakin membaik. Mungkin minggu depan aku sudah tidak membutuhkan arm sling ini lagi..." kata hom muda itu. "Kau pasti sudah istirahat dengan teratur. Jangan lupa makan makanan yang bergizi dan aku akan mengawasimu untuk memakan sayuranmu..." kata Robin dengan tatapan tajam.

Pemuda berambut putih itu tahu bahwa Shulk tidak menyukai sayur-sayuran, sehingga pola makan hom muda itu harus diawasi oleh Robin. Itu karena semenjak Shulk datang ke Smash Mansion untuk mengikuti turnamen, Fiora "menitipkan" pewaris Monado itu kepada Robin yang dia percayai sebagai sahabat Shulk ketika kedua-nya menjadi sahabat.

"I-iya..." kata Shulk mengiyakan nasihat sahabatnya itu.

"Sup adalah teman orang sakit," kata Link sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup hangat di meja. "Tidak hanya menghangatkan tubuh, tapi juga menghangatkan hati. Aku sudah buatkan ini untukmu, jadi kamu tolong habiskan ya!"

"Terima kasih..." kata Shulk kepada Hylian muda itu.

Lalu ada juga Kirby, makhluk bundar berwarna pink itu melirik hom muda itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan sembuh... Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Kirby.." kata Shulk sambil tersenyum kepada makhluk bundar itu, yang membuat Kirby menjadi ikut tersenyum.

Masih banyak kunjungan yang memenuhi kamar hom muda itu. Ada yang mengucapkan semoga lekas sembuh, memintanya memperbaiki alat yang rusak apabila lengan kanannya baikkan, bahkan sampai mengajaknya bertarung. Bahkan sampai berakhir ricuh, namun pada akhirnya ditenangkan oleh Dunban.

Pada sore hari, para tamu yang berkunjung ke kamar Shulk pulang kembali ke aktivitas semula atau ke kamar masing masing. Namun, hanya Cloud saja yang belum meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau belum kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya Shulk. "Aku masih ingin bersamamu di sini..." kata Cloud. "Lagipula, kamu pasti sendirian lagi kan?" "Enggak sih.. Dunban dan Riki nanti datang lagi ke sini.." kata penerus Monado itu. Kemudian, Shulk mulai menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Cloud, terima kasih ya kau sudah mengembalikan alat yang aku buat seminggu yang lalu itu. Tadinya alat itu belum selesai kukerjakan, tapi kelompok berandalan itu malah mencurinya. Jadi aku ikut turnamen bersama denganmu agar aku mendapatkan uang untuk membuat alat yang sama. Tapi aku malah kalah... Aku benar benar frustasi pada saat itu..." kata Shulk menjelaskan.

Penjelasan hom muda itu membuat tentara Shinra itu tercengang.

 _Jadi selama ini dia marah marah padaku karena dia membutuhkan uang untuk membuat alat yang hilang seminggu yang lalu?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Lalu, seperti apa alat yang kau buat?" tanya Cloud.

Kemudian Shulk mencoba untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya, namun dicegat oleh Cloud.

"Kau itu masih belum sembuh.." kata Cloud. "Katakan saja padaku kau mau apa"

"Tolong ambilkan alat itu di meja..." kata Shulk sambil menunjuk sebuah benda diatas meja yang merupakan alat yang dikembalikan Cloud di saat pengrebekan di markas kelompok berandalan.

Cloud lalu mengambil alat itu dan meletakkannya di ranjang Shulk.

"Ini adalah alat untuk menggantikan mesin yang rusak..." kata Shulk menjelaskan. "Kudengar, mesin di motomu itu ada kerusakan di bagian seher. Jadi aku membuat alat ini selama 2 minggu. Tapi karena alat ini sudah kembali, kalau lengan kananku sudah pulih, aku akan melengkapinya dan memperbaikki motormu itu..."

Hom muda itu kemudian terdiam, lalu menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya kembali.

"Tapi kalau aku pikir pikir, kali ini aku gegabah. Aku mengikuti turnamen 2 lawan 2 bersamamu, kalah di final, marah marah, dan akhirnya... ini semua salahku..."

Mendengar pengakuan Shulk, Cloud akhirnya mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak apa apa..." kata Cloud. "Semua orang juga pernah melakukan kesalahan karena terburu buru mengambil tindakan, bukan? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, begitu juga denganmu. Lain kali kau harus berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak..."

"Terima kasih, Cloud..." kata Shulk.

Kemudian Cloud mengacungkan jari manisnya.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku dan dirimu sendiri, agar kita berdua tidak lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama..." kata ex-soldier itu.

"Iya, ini janji kita berdua!" kata Shulk sambil mengacungkan jari manis di tangan kirinya.

Kedua pemuda berambut pirang itu akhirnya mengaitkan jari manis mereka, mengikat janji mereka. Mereka berdua-pun tersenyum, tanda mereka berdua telah berdamai.

-TAMAT-

* * *

 **Finally this is my first Smash Bros fanfiction without any crossover with any media. Also I want to add more Indonesian Smash Bros fanfiction little by little. I hope you can appreciation this fic, thank you very much.**


End file.
